Super Saiyan
The transformation is an advanced form possessed by members of the Saiyan race. Overview The Super Saiyan transformation occurs in individuals of both pure and hybrid Saiyan lineage. Once their power reaches a certain stage, and they lose their calm, usually in a fit of emotional distress, or a situation of great need, the Saiyan will transform into a Super Saiyan. In this form, the Saiyan's hair will stand up straight and become golden in color. Their eyes turn green and they are surrounded by a fiery golden aura of energy. While the physical change to a Saiyan is not as drastic as their Great Ape forms, the power increase is substantial. While the Great Ape transformation increases their power ten times, the Super Saiyan transformation is said to be fifty times stronger than a Saiyan's base state, overwhelming the power of even other great transformations, such as the Bankai of a Shinigami. In addition, the Saiyan's speed, physical strength, and durability exponentially increase. The transformation also has a great effect on a Saiyan's personality. While transformed, even the more docile Saiyan hybrids become more violent, sadistic, and instinct driven. Initially, the Saiyan can also experience extreme bouts of anxiety while transformed. Ascended Form while not necessarily being a transformation, is a more advanced form of the base Super Saiyan, which pushes the previous form past its limits, allowing the Saiyan to access a greater level of power, speed, and durability. This is usually marked by the Saiyan's muscles becoming more defined, as well as their hair becoming wilder and more untamed. Obtaining this form seems to be fairly simple, requiring only a few months of training to achieve, as one must only push themselves to the edge of the Super Saiyan form's limits to awaken this power. Though not confirmed, it is hinted that this stage of the Super Saiyan form is three times stronger than the base Super Saiyan form. There is another form, even further beyond this, called , though this form is regarded as a failure by most Saiyans, as the increased muscle mass created by this state slows the user so significantly, that it becomes impractical to use, despite the power increase. Completed Form Once a Saiyan has mastered their Super Saiyan state, they are called a . This form also makes the ascended stage useless, as, instead of increasing the power of the base form, the Super Saiyan gets use to the form as if it were their normal forms, allowing them to use all of their extra power to increase their stamina, speed, strength, and energy reserves. Due to the fact that a Saiyan can easily stay in this form as if it were normal, the anxiety of the normal Super Saiyan form is eradicated, and the Saiyan can stay transformed for long periods of time. Only Saiyans that have gotten to this stage can transform into other Super Saiyan forms. Legend The Super Saiyan form, specifically Super Saiyan God, was once just a legend among the Saiyan people, due to the rarity of the transformation among their ancient people. Ancient Super Saiyans were only able to stay transformed while in their Great Ape state, and were considered to be a colossal danger to the planet of Plant. According to Saiyan mythology, the Super Saiyans were the strongest warriors in the universe, surpassed by none. The legend itself has struck fear into the hearts of many of the Saiyans' mortal enemies, thus often making it a tool of Saiyan propaganda. Because of the legend, those modern Saiyans who became Super Saiyans almost always influence the history of the race. Super Saiyan Forms After a Super Saiyan has mastered the base transformation to the point where they can maintain it without the major drawbacks it presents, they are then capable of transforming into higher levels of Super Saiyan. While still being under the blanket term of Super Saiyan, these forms have their own name, and several unique traits, differentiating them from the base form. Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor to the normal Super Saiyan form. Like with the first transformation, it is achieved by experiencing great emotional distress, usually rage, causing the Saiyan's power to exponentially increase. The Saiyan's hair stands further on end, their muscles become more defined, and their body exudes electricity in tandem with their flaming Super Saiyan aura. In part with its name, the Super Saiyan 2 state increases a Saiyan's power by twice what it was in Super Saiyan — one hundred times more than the base state. In addition to the sizable power increase given by this transformation, another notable trait of it is the tremendous speed it grants. Those that aren't around the same power as the Super Saiyan are almost certain to lose track of their movement due to the speed of this form being faster than a being's eyes can take in. Like in the original transformation, the violent nature of the Super Saiyan returns in this form, but is turned into a cold, callous demeanor. Super Saiyan 3 is the second form beyond Super Saiyan, and the third overall Super Saiyan transformation. Unlike the other Super Saiyan forms, which require emotional intervention to achieve, Super Saiyan 3 is simply achieved by maximizing the energy output of one's body while in Super Saiyan 2. The physical changes are more drastic than in previous forms. The hair of the Super Saiyan grows out to waist length, and the fiery aura of energy becomes even more electrified than in Super Saiyan 2. This form is immensely powerful, said to be four times stronger than Super Saiyan 2 — four hundred times the normal state. However, despite this tremendous power increase, as well as an enormous leap in speed, strength, and endurance, because of the nature of Super Saiyan 3, it rapidly decreases the users energy at tremendous speeds. Even for those experienced with the form, powering up while in Super Saiyan 3 is nearly impossible, because the energy consumption is far faster than what it would take to charge energy. In fact, the reality of Super Saiyan 3 is that it is not meant for long-term combat; the stronger a Saiyan becomes, the quicker the transformation depletes their energy. On average, a Saiyan who has just become a Super Saiyan 3 would be able to maintain it for at least twenty to thirty minutes; a time limit boosted by death should they retain their body, as they will not have to worry about the stress. However, a Saiyan that has achieved immeasurable power, often seen in the form of Fusion via the Potarra Earrings or Fusion Dance, would only be able to hold the form for a minute at the most, ten seconds at the least, and in essence, it is meant to channel the energy it drains into a single powerful blow; i.e. Super Saiyan 3 was meant to finish a fight in an insant. Super Saiyan God is the third transformation in the Super Saiyan line, as well as the fourth overall Super Saiyan form. Of the Super Saiyan transformations, it is the rarest, possessing a power that far surpasses even Super Saiyan 3. There are those among the Saiyans that contend that this is the Super Saiyan form referred to by the legend. To achieve this pinnacle of Super Saiyan power, one must borrow the power of six "pure-hearted" Saiyans, after which, the Super Saiyan can use this form at at will. In this form, the Saiyan appears with red hair instead of gold, shaped much like their normal form's hair and red eyes instead of green, while retaining the golden Super Saiyan aura. Little is known of the form beyond this, save that its speed, strength, and durability make it superior to Super Saiyan 3 in every way imaginable. While using this form, the user is able to sense godly ki, fight on par with a God of Destruction, and even'' consume ''ki-based attacks, absorbing them and adding it to their own power. The only apparent weakness of this form is its time limit, after which a Saiyan is powered down to their normal Super Saiyan form. However, it is speculated that this weakness can be overcome, and thus allowing the user to this form as easily as they would the normal Super Saiyan form; in fact, this creates a unique situation with the Super Saiyan God. If the user powers down from the Super Saiyan God after the time limit, they are able to absorb the form's godly power, permanently rendering them a god-like being as they permanently retain the power and make it theirs to use. The form of a Super Saiyan God, despite placing the user in the same dimension of power as a god, still appears to be weaker than that of a God of Destruction, though this can be overcome through training as Saiyans have no limits to their potential. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ' (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人'', Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin) is the technical fourth and final transformation in the Super Saiyan line, as well as the fifth overall Super Saiyan form. In actuality, despite being referred to as a separate form, it is not its own form proper; in actuality, this form is the end result of a Saiyan utilizing their Super Saiyan capabilities after having fully realized their power as a Super Saiyan God. In essence, this form is the Super Saiyan God form, utilized to its fullest potential, and in the same way the Full Power Super Saiyan is the original Super Saiyan form utilized to its fullest with minimal strain on the body, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is of a similar nature in regards to the original Super Saiyan God form. Before obtaining this form, a Saiyan must gain true mastery over their newfound Godly ki, and be able to use it even in their normal state. This is referred to as a '''Saiyan beyond God. The physical changes in this form are once again in stark contrast to the normal Super Saiyan state. Like many of the forms before it, the user's hair may stand on end, however, in the case of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, the user's hair becomes tinted with blue-hue, instead of the usual gold, and blue eyes instead of green, while their aura becomes a mix of blue and gold. While the forms limitations aren't as well known as the other Super Saiyan forms, they are known to be capable of matching a Frost Demon's Ultimate Evolution. As an expansion on the Super Saiyan God form and the original Super Saiyan form, the God ki variation of Super Saiyan exceeds the previous form sin every possible way; strength, speed, durability, ki reserves. As the form uses godly ki of their own, the user is capable of sensing godly power and unlike the Super Saiyan God form, they use a much more refined version of the godly ki that the original God form introduced them to. They can also'' consume ''ki-based attacks, absorbing them and adding it to their own power. Despite this forms power, it does not make the user invulnerable. If the user lets their guard down, they can be defeated by a blast attack from an opponent dimensions below them in power; a common weakness to every fighter. Trivia * The Super Saiyan forms displayed here are only the canon ones (Super Saiyan God was announced to be canon by Toriyama). Therefore, in this universe, no Super Saiyan 4 exists. Admin Notes * Super Saiyan God is off limits until the movie comes out and explains more about what it can do. ** Additionally, even after this point, an admin's permission will be needed before use of Super Saiyan God can be permitted. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformations